


Jingle Bell Rock

by 2ways2live



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Leo has no chill, The Besties are having Christmas in The Westies...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Phichit and Guang Hong get a taste of how Leo gets himself pumped for Christmas.





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a lot of Christmas themed ones because I'm excited?? Plus it's Critmas Eve.

Leo is very enthusiastic when it comes to things. But nothing beats how enthusiastic he is about Christmas. Phichit remembered last year when Leo went to a party with the most ugliest Christmas sweater on. It was a reindeer sporting a scarf made of soft fabric, while the rest of the sweater was covered in ribbons, bells, and lights. He would have never missed his chance to post that. 

 

This year, Leo had begged Phichit and Guang to come to America for Christmas. Sounds like fun they thought, but they were never expecting this. Leo has a huge family. Brothers, sisters, and cousins, ...there were so many. Since they decided to sleepover, Leo gave them the guestroom. They spent the whole week together and it was fun. But Phichit never realized Leo's problem until Christmas Eve.

Leo called everyone into the living room, Guang and Phichit had to sit on the floor near the youngest kids (around 4 and up.) Their friend mentioned that he had a surprise to show everyone. This better be good.

 

"Cue the music!!!" Leo called from the hallway. On command, one of his little sisters turned on a small radio she held in her hands.

 

~I don't want a lot for Christmas~ Leo's legs appear in the doorway, his younger siblings already killing their sides with laughter.

 

~There is just one thing I need~ He twirls into the room with a Christmas Sweater on, a mannequin head replacing his actual one. 

 

Oh. My. God. 

 

~I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree~ He dramatically gestures to the Christmas tree behind his unamused father. Like the kids, Guang is being attacked by the giggles. Phichit opens his phone to Camera mode.

 

~I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know...~ Leo does more twirls and kicks his leg up. 

 

At this point, everyone has a phone out.

 

~Make my wish come true...~ While Mariah holds the note, Leo decides to roll across the floor. The mannequin head slips, but he quickly puts it back in place.

 

~All I want for Christmas...is You~ As the famous piano part plays, Leo jumps up, twerking when he lands. For the next two minutes, everyone in the room watches the idiot teen twirl and dab to the iconic Christmas song. 

 

Leo gets a standing ovation from his whole family, Phichit and Guang Hong included.

 

"What did you guys think?" The tan boy huffs for air. 

 

"It's perfect blackmail material." Phichit shows Leo the clip of his mannequin twin twerking. 

 

"Delete it!" He chases his friend into the hallway, Phichit giving an evil laugh.

 

"Send it to me!" The Chinese boy follows them, giggling as he tries to catch up.


End file.
